


Chanteur

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brook-centric, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Friendship, Nakamaship, Nami being Nami, Post-Time Skip, Skull Joke, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Brook est le roi de la Soul après tout.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Series: Journal de Bord [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Chanteur

Les attaques de pirates envers des pirates, c’était assez basique dans le Nouveau Monde. 

Donc personne ne fût étonné de se faire aborder quand les deux navires furent suffisamment près l’un de l’autre pour se toucher. 

Par contre, ils le furent tous en entendant la voix de Brook venir non pas du squelette en lui-même mais du navire ennemi. Et à ce que l’attaque n’en soit pas une, enfin pas réellement une. 

Parce que pour le Soul King, c’était clairement une attaque sur sa personne. Surtout vu les cris des fans hystériques, des demandes d’autographes ou des bras qui essayaient de l’attraper sous les rires de quelques uns de ses camarades. 

Heureusement que Jinbei, Franky et Zoro le sauvèrent de la foule en délire qu’était l’équipage adverse. 

« On avait oublié à quel point tu étais un chanteur célèbre Brook. » soupira Nami avant qu’un sourire sadique se place sur ses lèvres et que ses yeux reflétèrent son amour pour l’argent « On va se faire beaucoup d’argent avec ça. »

En quelques minutes, tout fût organisé. Brook finit dans les fauteuils confortables de la galerie avec Nami et Robin, la première prenant l’argent et la deuxième vérifiant que le pirate avait pas d’armes à dispositions. Zoro et Sanji se chargeaient de la sécurité pendant que Jinbei prenait les armes de l’équipage ennemi avant de leur rendre quand ils ressortaient de la pièce. 

Les rires de Luffy et Usopp se ne tarirent pas de l’après-midi. Même quand l’équipage de fans retourna sur son propre bateau pour prendre à nouveau la mer sous l’une des nombreuses musiques du musicien. 

« Je n’ai plus de poignet, et pourtant je n’ai pas de muscles yohohoho. »

« On se refera ça quelques fois Brook. Compte là dessus. » s’amusa la rousse en comptant à une vitesse affolante les liasses billets sous le sourire de ses camarades.

Il allait mourir à force de signer des autographes. Heureusement qu’il était déjà mort yohohoho.

**Author's Note:**

> Pirate ennemi qui arrêtent de se battre paske gros fans SoulKing (notonepiece tumblr)


End file.
